The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and to data processing and, more particularly, to security and to location monitoring.
Identity theft is a problem. Each year identity fraud costs consumers and merchants billions of dollars. Conventional schemes to verify identity require knowledge information (e.g., usernames and passwords), physical attributes (e.g., fingerprint match, retina match, or other biometric measures), or physical possession (e.g., car keys). These three conventional approaches are well known and are commonly referred to as verification using “what you know,” “what you are,” and “what you have.” Because identity theft is, unfortunately, almost routinely common, additional measures of identity could be enormously beneficial. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that describe a new paradigm in identity verification.